


Another Future

by summer01



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer01/pseuds/summer01
Summary: He might have lost the light Eliott’s footsteps. He might lose the gentle hand caress of Eliott or Eliott might lose all memories of him. He might lose everything …But that was better than letting Eliott go.





	Another Future

Lucas Lallemant is an intern at one of the major hospitals in France. Since childhood he dreamed of becoming a doctor like his parents. And his biggest desire is to become a surgeon.

At the moment the cute boy is realizing his dream. He tried hard to reach the point of success he had been waiting for. That day will come … Lucas always secretly smiles.

“Lucas, get the PRC at the blood bank now. Hurry up!” shouts of male voices interrupting lucas’s reverie at that time. He quickly carried out the tasks assigned to him.

Lucas ran across the hospital hallway with great enthusiasm, he never complained in the slightest with his assignment as an intern. Because he knows, all success always comes from a narrow road and always goes on the lowest path first.

Suddenly his cellphone rang. He paused to see who contacted him in the middle of work like this. A names appeared on the screen of his cellphone, a name that he was so familiar with. Lucas thought for a moment, as if he was trying to remember if he had forgotten something.

“Lucas. What are you doing, hurry up!” someone shouted from behind reminded him to hurry. He then ignored the call and returned to his current task.

—

Far in another corner of the French city. In the pouring rain, a guy was standing on the edge of the road. One hand was busy holding the cellphone to his right ear, while his left hand wandered looking for warmth in the pocket of his thick coat.

He sighed while clicking repeatedly on the screen of his dead cellphone and left the voice of the operator saying that the phone he was calling was out of range.

“What are you doing? I’m waiting for you for almost two hours here. I know you are a doctor, but I also have pride. You idiot!”

The guy unconsciously shed tears. He looked up to hold back tears that would fall even more. He felt panicked and worried. The rain is getting heavier down.

Someone accidentally bumped into him and pushed him into the road. The guy turned his head while complaining in emotion. But when he was about to pull back, a light made him turn. Instantly, his eyes widened sharply.

Something big drove towards him. That is a truck. He did not have time to avoid. All he knew was extreme pain which struck him strongly. And, everything went dark in the end. The rainwater around him is now blood red. And, an ID card is scattered around a weak body full of blood. A name written, Eliott Demaury.

***

“I’m sorry. Contact me as soon as you receive this message, okay?” Lucas turned off his cellphone and put it in his jacket pocket.

He remembered, today was an anniversary celebration with his boyfriend. Only, he was too excited and happy when a senior asked him to participate in the operation. Lucas knew, his boyfriend was definitely very angry with him.

Lucas was just about to walk away from the hospital when the ambulance arrived and stopped in front of the emergency room. Lucas was curious, he approached to see.

“Is there something serious?” Lucas asked a nurse

“There was an accident. From what I heard, he was hit by a truck. His name is Eliott Demaury. His condition is very bad. Ah, there he is …” said the nurse as she passed Lucas to the ambulance .

Lucas was silent. He frozen in place. He was sure that he could not have misheard a name so familiar.

Eliott Demaury.

Lucas turned his head just as several nurses pushed the body of the accident victim from the ambulance. Pushing and lowering his body, he … Eliott.

—

Of course, Lucas is shaking right now. He was used to standing among doctors when operating. He saw dozens of fresh blood flowing from the operating bed dozens of times. He was often there with his hands full of blood.

But, he was shaking right now. trembled when he just stood in the corner of the operating room, seeing how the surgeons operated on Eliott’s body. An intubation device perched on his small mouth, pumping oxygen that he was unable to breathe normally at this time.

Lucas never regretted any steps in his life. But today, he regretted being obsessed with becoming a doctor. He regrets it.

“The pulse is dropping. Blood pressure is getting low. How is this?” a nurse’s voice shouted from behind a mask covering his face

“Ephineprine!” shrieked Dr. Simon

Lucas was so nervous watching what he saw. He continued to pray that Eliott was alright. He even almost fell when the Nurse said things that scared him to death.

However, after the operation was over, Lucas tried to ask one of the nurses in the operating room earlier. He wants to know the condition of his boyfriend.

“How is the condition ?” Lucas asked

“It looks like the operation went well, although there were a few problems before. We are just waiting for him to wake up and observe signs of shock. We will guard against bleeding,” the nurse said.

“Thank you. I understand. Please take care of him, I have to do other tasks together with Dr. Peter at this time. Please let me know if anything happens to him,” Lucas said

“Yes”

It was only a few hours later, suddenly in the midst of his busy life, Lucas received a call on his cellphone. It was from a nurse he had entrusted to look after Eliott.

Lucas hasn’t even picked up the call yet, but he felt nervous and worried approaching him without any reason. He quickly received a call.

He did not know what to do at the time, but spontaneously he only asked permission from Dr. Peter and ran quickly.

Lucas ran through the pale white hospital corridor crowd. the contents of his head only focus on Eliott. Lucas paused, then opened the door to the MRI room. He saw Dr. Simon, one of the neurosurgeons at the hospital, watching Eliott’s MRI results.

“Are you coming?” Dr, Simon asked kindly

“What happened ?” Lucas can’t help but want to know

“He suddenly experienced a decrease in vital signs. We were afraid that there would really be bleeding. We did an MRI of the head and we … found this,” he said as he showed the screen the results of MRI’s.

Lucas turned around and examined the screen carefully. Almost normal. Everything looks fine. However, his eyes caught something there. Lucas was surprised. He stepped closer to the dividing glass of the room and looked at Eliott’s body that was still lying in the MRI room.

“You understand, right?” asked Dr, Simon

“Eliott … he …” Lucas looked at Eliott closely with a look full of sadness.

“Have a brain tumor?” Lucas continued his question which was interrupted

“Yes. He has a brain tumor,” Dr. Simon answered firmly, but there was a tone of concern there.

However the results were, Lucas had to do it. He must approve the surgical removal of the tumor. He really has to.

He might have lost the light Eliott’s footsteps. He might lose the gentle hand caress of Eliott or Eliott might lose all memories of him. He might lose everything …

But that was better than letting Eliott go.

Lucas rubbed his face gently amid the frustration that struck. A red light flashes above the operating room. It’s been more than three hours he waited. Waiting in anxiety. The three hours that had passed were like a memorable album that took his during those years together. He love Eliott so much. Smiles, laughter, tears, anger and his ambition of art. And then, the operating room light turns green. The door sudenly opened. Lucas hurried to greet Dr. Simon.

“The operation went well and smoothly. It’s just … the side effects haven’t been seen yet because your boyfriend is still unconscious. After he opens his eyes, we can only know which parts will be having problems. You’ve been pretty tired lately. I’ve heard you will face the exam. Rest, entrust everything to the existing medical personnel ” Dr. Simon explained

Lucas can breathe a sigh of relief at last. Operation successful. At least, those were the words of Dr. Simon which were successfully recorded in his memory. But, the real problem hasn’t arisen.

___

“Whatever it is … I will still love you,” Lucas softly, staring at Eliott who was still unconscious

Lucas gently stroked Eliott’s hair which lay before him. Apart from the word ‘Rest’, he would rather be by his boyfriend’s side. Know every detail of every second of its situation.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Lucas asked

“At that time, I was a good friend of one of your friends. We are still in school, and you look funny with your nervous attitude every time we meet. To be honest, I also feel my heart beats faster every time I see you, but I hide all that” Lucas smile thinly

“And do you remember when we started dating? Imane often reminded me not to hurt you. Then, we together established this sweet relationship. However, I always ambitious to be a doctor …. without realizing, that my ambition has hurt you” Lucas interesting short breath. Take a break.

“Eliott, I know .. I hurt you too often when I focus on chasing my dreams. If only I hadn’t come late, you wouldn’t be like this” Lucas began to sob. He began to shed tears while holding Eliott’s hand tightly.

“I’m sorry ……….. I love you”

***

Two days later

Lucas stopped in the middle of the corridor to Eliott’s treatment room. Lucas’s hands suddenly trembled. Doctors and nurses are in Eliott’s room. Lucas immediately walked into Eliott’s room in a hurry.

“Eliott!” Lucas shouted

“Lucas …” Dr. Simon suddenly gave a small smile and made Lucas curious. Slowly, he approached Eliott’s bed, he saw Eliott eyes open. A smile and tears decorate Lucas’s face at the same time.

“Eliott …” Lucas called in a low voice as he approached Eliott’s bed

“He just woke up. I checked his motor movements. Everything is fine. It’s just …..”

“What ?” Lucas asked worried

“We don’t know about memories yet” Lucas looked at Eliott who was now speechless weakly looking at him.

Lucas didn’t know what to do at that time. he didn’t want to ask, because he was afraid he would hear an answer he didn’t want to hear. But … if he doesn’t ask, he won’t know whether Eliott has lost his memory or not. So, he tried to calm down and ask slowly.

“Eliott …”

“You … remember me?” Lucas asked continued

Lucas looked at Eliott closely. Eliott just stared at him silently. There was absolutely no response from Eliott. And, this clearly makes Lucas worried. Lucas then approaches his face to Eliott.

“You … remember me … don’t you?” Lucas asked more cautiously, but in a higher voice

“Lucas … stop it! You will make it worse” Dr. Simon pulled Lucas’s body away from Eliott

“Eliott … I beg of you” Lucas looked frustrated

“That’s …” Eliott sounded, starting to speak in a weak voice.

All was silent. Eliott started staring closely at Lucas. Lucas looked at him still with sobs, nervous, worried and also scared at the same time.

“That … Don’t make me like this anymore, Lucas …” Eliott softly tried his best.

Lucas shed his tears and hugged Eliott tightly. He doesn’t care if there is Dr, Simon and some nurses are watching him. He doesn’t care if he is a doctor here. he does not care about his tears that are almost gone because of worry and fear that he will lose his boyfriend.

He only knew that, Eliott remember him. Eliott is fine. He doesn’t care about anything else besides that.

“I’m sorry. I promise I won’t hurt you anymore. I will … make a new world for you, I will make one for you. I promise. And … I know I want to be a doctor. But, this future. … and in the other future … you will remain, in my world ” Eliott only shows a small smile from his pale face, nodding … agreeing to what Lucas promised him.

He believes … Lucas can keep that promise, for him.

THE END


End file.
